<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desabafo do leopardo by Skysuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899396">Desabafo do leopardo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysuu/pseuds/Skysuu'>Skysuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysuu/pseuds/Skysuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 cartas "secretas" escritas pelo Erick Killmonger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1° Carta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     T'Challa, ainda não entendo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Se foi o fato de eu me sentir querido após tanto tempo sozinho ou a oferta de redenção que você me ofereceu tão facilmente, talvez tenha sido apenas o por do sol em Wakanda. Sim! Com certeza foi o belo pôr do sol! Wakanda é, sem sombras de dúvidas, o lugar mais bonito do mundo e eu teria me apaixonado por você por ter me deixado viver nesse lugar. Teria... se já não estivesse apaixonado.<br/>
     Quando eu pensei nas palavras acima, na forma como diria isso, só consegui raciocinar uma coisa: "Nossa, que coisa mais gay". Então, eu comecei a colocar no papel... e ficou mais gay ainda. Mas está tudo bem, afinal, você nunca vai ler essa carta. Ninguém nunca vai ler essa carta.<br/>
     Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, eu sou grato a você por me dar outra chance, por me tornar parte da família, parte de verdade.<br/>
     Agora, no meio da madrugada, eu penso se um dia eu vou ter coragem de contar para você o que eu sinto. Por que, você sabe, antes de tudo isso eu só sabia cultivar ódio e indiferença, e agora, sou um idiota apaixonado. Vou para antes que isso vire uma palhaçada sentimental escrita por uma adolescente de comédia romântica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2ª Carta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Já comentei que eu odeio a sua irmã? Pois é! Eu odeio a Shuri, aquela intrometida insuportável que não entende o que é espaço pessoal. Ela não só leu a minha carta como a mostrou pra você. E agora, eu sou obrigado a ficar trancado no meu quarto porque você não me deixa ignorar essa maldita carta.</p><p>     Eu, sinceramente, acho que você está dando muita importância para algumas palavras em um pedaço de papel. Certo, que são os meus sentimentos... Mas isso não lhe diz respeito — mesmo que sejam sobre você — porque se fosse para você saber eu te mandaria a carta.</p><p>     Dessa vez eu realmente vou guardar essa carta pra mim.</p><p> </p><p>                    Ps.: Shuri, se você ler essa carta eu te MATO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3ª Carta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cara, faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo essas cartas que nem sei como começar - embora eu já tenha começado - mas vou ser direto com o que me incomoda. Os Vingadores. Eu entendo que você é um herói, e trabalhar em uma equipe é necessário para salvar o mundo, mas eu não sou obrigado a gostar deles. Em especial do Stark.</p><p>E, não! Eu não tenho ciúmes do Stark. Principalmente, porque você não me trocaria por ele. Ele é apenas um arrogante que se acha superior a todo mundo. Sem falar dos pirralhos que vivem com ele, o único que vale algo é o Peter (se ignorar a obsessão dele pelo Stark), e sim! Eu estou brigado com a Sky. Mas, ela me comparou com o STARK! Ela só pode estar maluca! Mas tirando isso ela até que é legal ( Shuri, se você roubar essa carta como fez com a outro, tenha a decência de não deixar a Sky ler - dessa vez).</p><p>Pensando bem... Deixa eu consertar o que disse antes: Eu não tenho problemas com os Vingadores. Som com o Tony Stark.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sky, é uma personagem criada por mim. Ela aparece em: Regras da Residência Stark e Conversas Aleatórias (no wattpad, e futuramente aqui)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4ª Carta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Shuri, finalmente decidi escrever uma carta para você — afinal, você lê as minhas cartas com interesse irritante. E isso não tem nada a ver com o T'challa indo para uma 'viagem de negócios' e se eu estou ou não com ciúmes do Stark.</p><p>     Primeiro, eu não tenho provas mas sei que você deu a carta para a Sky ler, e agora — graças a você — ela não me leva a sério, principalmente quando digo que odeio ela. E segundo, porque — de todos os funcionários do Centro Wakandano de ajuda Internacional — EU tenho que ficar de "parceria" com a Stark? Agora sempre que uma delas tem que vir pra cá ela fica me seguindo por todos os lados.</p><p>     Não importa o quanto eu ame o meu emprego aqui, ajudando a comunidade e compensando meus erros do passado, nem todo o amor do mundo é suficiente para suportar várias horas (uma semana inteira todo mês) com a Sky seguindo você por todos os lugares. Esse deveria ser SEU trabalho! Vocês são insuportávelmente iguais! Gostam das mesmas músicas, construir protótipos estranhos, e atormentar a minha vida!</p><p>     Mas como você não vai me dar atenção, vamos mudar de assunto:</p><p>     Que merda de 'viagem a negócios' é essa! Desde quando o T'challa precisa ir para sabe-se lá onde (Asgard) com o Tony Stark?! E nem consigo entrar em contato com ele... Eu não estou com ciúmes! Sério!! </p><p>    Para melhorar meu dia — Não! Minha semana. — a Sky veio para Wakanda e não me deixou em paz até eu me tranças no quarto. Eu vou ficar louco!!</p><p>     Finalizando: Shuri, faça a Sky me deixar em paz, ou mato as duas.</p><p>Ps.: Sky. Vai arranjar o que fazer. Observar pássaros; pintar um quadro; pular da ponte; Ver se no céu tem pão... Qualquer coisa!</p><p>                                 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5ª Carta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caso aja dúvidas essa foi escrita pelo T'challa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Erik, me desculpe por mandar uma carta, mas conclui que combinaria mais que uma ligação e uma mensagem estava fora de cogitação. Afinal, foi graças a uma carta que eu descobri que você sentia o mesmo que eu. Portanto, decidi que seria através de uma carta que eu iria lhe contar isso.</p><p>     Independente de todos os problemas, as brigas, a sua personalidade... seu péssimo gosto pra música principalmente. Mesmo com todos esses "fatores atenuantes" ninguém pode duvidar do amor que eu sinto por você (mesmo com todo o ciúmes).</p><p>     Eu também gostaria de me desculpar por ter mentido sobre a viajem. Não é uma viajem sobre negócios. É uma viajem sobre Você e Eu. Desde muito antes de começar-mos a namorar eu já pensava sobre isso, e posso assegurar que nunca tive tanta certeza na vida quanto tenho sobre essa decisão. Erik Killmonger, eu não quero ser mais seu namorado. Acho que "namorado" não é uma descrição forte o suficiente para expressar o que você representa para mim. Então:</p><p>     Mesmo com todas as diferenças, brigas e com minha irmã insuportável, saiba que a sua resposta me tornaria o rei mais sortudo e o homem mais feliz do mundo, se não do universo, essa decisão pode lhe causar muita dor de cabeça futura, mas prometo que irei compensar. Portanto,  Erik Killmonger. Ou melhor. N'dajaka, você aceitaria se casar comigo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bônus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova York, 14 de fevereiro de 2019</p><p>Shuri segurava o retângulo de acrílico transparente em suas mãos. Não desviava o olhar, nem piscava parecendo hipnotizada pelo pequeno objeto. O cartão tinha desenhos lineares de rosas em branco que ocupavam 1/3 do objeto em uma tira perfeita. No resto do cartão tinha escrito uma frase e o convite. Dizia o seguinte:</p><p>"A nossa história de vida é construída</p><p>a cada dia na conquistas,</p><p>nos sonhos e na busca de viver mais feliz."</p><p>T'challa &amp; N'dajaka</p><p>convidam você a presenciar sua maior</p><p>conquista. No dia 15 de fevereiro</p><p>de 2019, venha à Wakanda </p><p>para a cerimônia do casamento.</p><p>Shuri então desviou a atenção para a outra mão aonde segurava a "carta" do convite. Um papel cartão preto com um laço prateado simples na parte de cima, cravado em letras cinzas estava a seguinte citação:</p><p>"Renda-se como eu me rendi.</p><p>Mergulhe no que você não</p><p>conhece, como eu mergulhei </p><p>Não se preocupe em entender,</p><p>viver ultrapassa qualquer</p><p>entendimento."</p><p>A jovem finalmente desviou o olhar do convite e olhou para Sky que parecia entediada — afinal, estava esperando a uns 5min por uma resposta da outra.</p><p>— Ficou perfeito! — exclamou com os olhos marejados.</p><p>— Tanto faz. Não é você que decide, são os noivos. — brincou a morena sorrindo orgulhosa. — Vamos! Temos que entregar os últimos convites.</p><p>— Por que eu pareço mais animada que você com o casamento do meu maninho? — Shuri questionou seguindo a outra garota.</p><p>— Porque o irmão é seu. — respondeu entrando no  carro. Ia ser uma longa viagem até o complexo.</p><p>— Por que vocês têm uma casa aqui em Nova York? — a princesa que curiosa.</p><p>— Porque o Sr. Stark é rico e tá sempre brigando com os outros Vingadores mas sem quer se afastar deles. — Sky respondeu acelerando o carro.</p><p>——★—★——</p><p>— Eu não acredito nisso! — Tony gritou dramáticamente segurando o convite. — Como o T'challa pode fazer isso comigo? Como ele se atrave a casar antes de mim e do Steve?!! — exclamou enquanto andava de um lado ao outro.</p><p>— Sr. Stark, foi você que incentivou o casamento. — Sky rebateu se alongando no sofá — Até viajou com o T'challa para começar com os preparativos. </p><p>— Sky... — o milionário começou a falar  enquanto apontava um dedo para a garota.</p><p>— "Cala a boca." — a morena completou com desdém.</p><p>— Tony, não trate a menina assim. — Steve reclamou se levantando do sofá e caminhando para perto do moreno.</p><p>— Cap, você defende de mais esses pestinhas. — o Stark resmungou.</p><p>— Pestinhas? No plural?! — Peter questionou preocupado — Eu também?</p><p>— Sim, Peter. Você também. — Tony respondeu tentando não sorrir com a reação do garoto. </p><p>— Ele está brincando, Parker. —o loiro se adiantou tentando acalmar o garoto que parecia querer chorar.</p><p>— Steve, por favor! Casa com o Tony e vai morar com a gente! Precisamos de você... — Sky implorou dramáticamente ao loiro que ficou corado e desviou os olhos para a janela.</p><p>E assistindo a tudo isso estavam, Natasha, Bruce, Clint e Shuri sentados em um canto da sala tentando não rir muito alto.</p><p>——★—★——</p><p>O local da cerimônia de casamento estava lindo, um tapete — preto com as laterais enfeitadas com flores bordadas em prata —  se estendia do portão de entrada ao altar levemente elevado. O altar estava enfeitado com um tapete negro — estampado com uma borda detalhada e com as iniciais dos noivos no centro. </p><p>Em ambos os lados do tapete haviam bancos de madeira compridos que foram cobertos por um tecido prata. Circulando o altar havia uma cerca de 3 pés (0,9m) enroscada por vinhas de flores brancas e amarelas. Por trás do altar era possível ver o sol correndo o céu para se por atrás das montanhas que circulavam Wakanda. </p><p>— Só o T'challa para casar nessa montanha. — Shuri comentou se aproximando da amiga.</p><p>— É um local bonito e especial. — Sky comentou observando as tranças de flores que serpenteavam pelas paredes se confundindo as lâmpadas que foram dispostas pela caverna para mantê-la iluminada.</p><p>— Você está chorando? — a princesa perguntou em tom de deboche.</p><p>— É impressão sua. — a garota respondeu secando uma lágrima com o indicados. </p><p>——★—★——</p><p>A cerimônia seguiu sob o som baixo e ritmado de uma música típica africana. Olhares de admiração e orgulho, e principalmente, olhos marejados. </p><p>Os noivos estavam felizes e certos de que haviam feito uma boa escolha. Só não podiam dizer o mesmo da escolha de padrinho, afinal, Tony estava bêbado e emocional. Uma perigosa combinação.</p><p>— Bem, pessoal... vou tirar o Tony daqui antes que as coisas piorem. — Steven jogou o bêbado chorão em cima dos ombros e começou a caminhar rumo a saída.</p><p>— Cuida bem do seu namorado, Cap! — Natasha grita provocadora para o loiro que resolveu ignorar.</p><p>No dia seguinte, o novo casal iria para sua  lua de mel, Tony — e outros amigos — curtiriam uma bela ressaca e os outros teriam que cuidar deles. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>